


Good boy

by 28sunflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tattoo Artist Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28sunflowers/pseuds/28sunflowers
Summary: Harry is startled out of his thoughts by the needle going over one of his ribs. Thankfully, he catches himself and manages to stay still, but accidentally lets out a whimper at the unexpected stronger burn. He exhales slowly when Louis takes the gun off his skin, trying to remain calm.“Good boy,” Louis tells him automatically, giving him a pat to the hip.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 55
Kudos: 404





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS FIC IS BASED ON THIS POST.](https://vintageumbroshirt.tumblr.com/post/635433658033094656/stopppppp-im-going-to-pass-away-just-thinking-abt)
> 
> Thank you to Karlee, Greta and Lu for reading over this and discussing it with me in length. I would not have the courage to post a PWP otherwise.  
> And thank you, Rhei, for motivating me to write this after seeing my tags, lol.  
> You're all wonderful, I love you ♥

After a lot of consideration and enduring weeks of mocking from Niall, Harry finally makes his way to the tattoo parlor near his apartment. He doesn’t know why he bought into Niall’s provocations, since the other man didn’t have any tattoos himself, but he did.

Now here he is, staring wide eyed at a beautiful man with amazing bone structure. The guy goes from uninterested to annoyed to amused in the time it takes for Harry to get a hold of his nerves, compose himself and say he wants to get a tattoo.

“Do you wanna check out our portfolios and pick an artist for me to make an appointment?” The man points to three binders stacked up on the counter. “Our price is $120 an hour and I can give you an estimate of how long your piece will take depending on the size.”

Harry nods his head, grateful for the explanation. He really didn’t prepare himself for this beyond the long convincing talks inside his own head and it is showing quite obviously.

“Thank you, I’ll do that,” he gives the man a nervous smile and starts going through the pages in front of him.

The first one is titled “Liam”. Harry looks back over at the man, who is now engrossed on his phone. He clears his throat to get his attention, “Sorry, hm,” he automatically apologizes when the man raises an eyebrow in his direction, “Which one is yours?”

“Zayn. Black folder.”

He flips through the first folder, Liam’s, and finds the line style thicker than what he was looking for. He closes it and opens Zayn’s, finding a lot of comics drawn and bright yellows and reds. He puts it aside and takes the last one, hoping it will be more to his taste.

Not only does he find his style, but he finds a perfect drawing. It is exactly what Harry wanted for his first tattoo. It feels almost like fate, that he wouldn’t even need to explain to the artist what he was thinking.

Harry’s nerves are eased by the discovery and he catches himself smiling down at the page. He turns to Zayn again. “Hey, do you think I could get an appointment with Louis?”

“Sure, I’m gonna go get him real quick.”

Zayn comes back with another man following him. Harry is completely knocked back by the sight in front of him. Sure, Zayn was a supermodel level of pretty, but Louis is breathtakingly beautiful. He is compact, but with a large presence, owning the space as soon as he steps into it. His blue eyes are piercing and intimidating, but his delicate pink lips are smiling at Harry welcoming. He is just the right mixture of sharp and soft, utterly stunning.

Harry realizes too late that he is staring, and he can feel himself flushing when Louis openly checks him out in returning, gaze looking him up and down indiscreetly before introducing himself.

“Harry,” he replies, thrusting a hand for an amused Louis to shake, trying to burst the moment they just had in embarrassment.

Louis takes it, slipping into a more professional tone when Harry closes himself off. “So, what are you thinking?”

“Oh,” he remembers why he is here in the first place. He takes Louis’ folder and points to the drawing of a birdcage. “I want this one.”

Louis looks genuinely surprised at that. “Are you sure?”

“Very,” Harry tells him decisively, “I was going to ask you to draw one just like that before I found it.”

“Well, then,” Louis claps his hands, grinning at Harry, “Lucky for you, if I don’t need to draw anything new, I can do you now. My 5 o’clock cancelled on me last minute.”

“How long do you think it will take?” He asks, to make sure it is something he can actually afford. Niall told him it would be under two hours, if Harry went for what he planned, but he never knows with Niall.

Louis looks at the drawing more closely, “An hour and a half, give or take.”

“Okay. Great.” He accepts enthusiastically. He can’t believe he will actually get his first tattoo right now.

“Follow me, then!” Louis copies his tone, apparently happy with Harry’s energy.

Harry goes with him to a separate room, with a bunch of art hung on the walls, clearly Louis’ work. He stands back as Louis gets his things ready. Very quickly, he has the stencil drawn on his ribcage and he is laying down on the table, arms stretched behind his head, away from his torso.

“Harry, since this is your first time, I feel like I need to warn you. It is going to hurt. Not unbearably, but quite a bit. You have to hold back big reactions and keep your breathing steady, okay? I don’t want you going home with a messed up design.” Louis tells him as he sits down on the stool by Harry’s side.

When he says nothing else, Harry realizes Louis must’ve been waiting for an answer, so he nods emphatically, “I won’t move.”

Louis gives him a reassuring smile, “I’ll go slowly to help, alright?”

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, moving a bit to get himself more comfortable before he can’t move anymore.

Louis turns on the gun and warns Harry one last time before starting. The first contact makes him want to flinch, but he clenches his muscles to stay unmoving. It burns, but doesn’t hurt as much as he imagined. His surprise probably shows on his face, because Louis laughs, “I’m starting from the back, away from the bones, so you can get used to the feeling.”

Harry just chuckles breathlessly in return. It is nice of Louis to do that. He settles back down and lets Louis do his thing. He starts getting used to the constant motion of drawing, wipe, ink dip and drawing again. The pain is a steady force that thrums through his skin, making its way down his body almost lethargically. Embarrassed, Harry realizes that now that he got used to it, he is kind of getting turned on.

When Louis takes his hand away, Harry takes a few deep breaths to calm down, wishing he could cover himself up somehow. He watches Louis’ face to see if he noticed something out of the ordinary, but if he did, the man doesn’t let it show. He just gives Harry a half hearted smile and goes right back to tattooing.

Harry turns to face the ceiling again, not wanting to be watching Louis as his traitorous cock fills up. Louis will definitely notice, eventually. Harry is so dumb for wearing tight jeans to get a tattoo, considering how he reacts to pain. He didn’t think things through when he got ready to come over.

Harry is startled out of his thoughts by the needle going over one of his ribs. Thankfully, he catches himself and manages to stay still, but accidentally lets out a whimper at the unexpected stronger burn. He exhales slowly when Louis takes the gun off his skin, trying to remain calm.

“Good boy,” Louis tells him automatically, giving him a pat to the hip.

Harry’s breath catches on his throat and he freezes. His dick twitches where it is straining against his pants and he has to clench his fists not to do anything stupid, like reach out to squeeze it to get some of the pressure off.

His brain is a jumbled mess of thoughts as he watches Louis, but the other man doesn’t seem to have caught on to what just happened. He just goes right back to tattooing.

This time, when the needle touches his skin, Harry does jump. Louis immediately takes his hand back and away from his ribs. “Hey, you okay?”

Harry’s mouth is dry, his heartbeat picking up speed. He wants to die of mortification. “Yeah, yeah,” he replies, but it clearly has no truth to it.

He squirms on the table, not being able to stop himself, and it catches Louis attention. Harry watches in slow motion as Louis’ eyes drift down Harry’s body and realization dawns on his face.

When he looks back at Harry, his expression is both smug and sympathetic.

“It’s alright,” he comforts Harry softly.

Before Harry can figure out what to do with himself and all the humiliation he is feeling, Louis puts down the gun and turns off the machine. He rests his hand high up on Harry’s thigh, near where his erection is, and grips the flesh with intention.

“You’re doing very well. Such a good boy,” he repeats the praise, almost testing out the words to gauge Harry’s reaction.

Harry can’t hold back the moan he lets out at that, legs instinctively falling apart to let Louis’ hand move even higher.

Louis laughs incredulously, taking his hand away and making Harry whine. “No, c’mon, not here,” he stands up abruptly and takes off his gloves.

Harry sits up and watches him, noticing Louis is tenting his sweatpants almost as much as he is in his own pants. It reassures him that apparently the weirdly intense attraction is mutual. The embarrassment knotting up in his chest lessens enough that Harry can properly get hold of his actions.

He hops off the table when Louis holds out a hand for him. Next thing he knows, he is pushed inside a small bathroom, Louis closing the door firmly behind them then pressing Harry against it.

Louis takes both of Harry’s hands in his, pressing them against the door on top of his head. Harry is panting uselessly, letting Louis take the lead of whatever it is they are doing. Their faces are close enough that they could be kissing, but Louis makes no move to do that, so Harry doesn’t either.

Louis watches Harry for a few seconds before squeezing his hands, “Behave for me and keep them there, alright? I don’t want you scraping your tattoo.”

Harry nods, head hitting the door behind him. Louis smirks at Harry’s lack of words. He releases his hands and steps back with a raised eyebrow.

When Harry stays unmoving in the position Louis put him in, the man drops down to his knees. Harry’s mouth falls open at the scene, hips bucking on their own accord. Louis presses him back against the door forcefully and quickly undoes his pants, pushing them down to his mid thighs and letting Harry’s cock bob free of his confinement.

He is ridiculously hard, precum already gathering on the tip. Louis wastes no time grabbing him by the base and giving him some slow pumps to test the waters.

Harry groans, but stays pressed against the door as Louis oriented.

“God, Harry. You’re so pretty, doing exactly what I told you to,” Louis praises him softly, breath hitting Harry’s dick teasingly, “And you’re so big. Just perfect.”

A whine starts forming at the back of Harry’s throat when he hears those words, but it is cut off into a moan by Louis suddenly taking the head of his cock in his mouth and sucking.

The scene of Louis hollowing his cheeks around Harry is sinful, so he closes his eyes to try to not be overwhelmed too quickly. He has embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime today, he doesn’t need to cum 10 seconds into a blowjob.

Harry can feel Louis getting him deeper each time he goes back down on him, until he is slightly hitting the back of his throat. It takes a lot for Harry not to follow the feeling and stay still. He is breathing harshly, heartbeat completely out of control in his chest.

Louis swirls his tongue around the head when he pulls back a bit, making Harry’s knee weak and another needy sound come out of his mouth. Louis hums around him and goes down again, this time until his nose is pressed against Harry’s pubes.

It is a lot, Harry moans out a string of nonsense until Louis sits back on his haunches and lets Harry’s dick go.

“Harry, look at me.” He asks, his hoarse voice making Harry get even closer to the edge.

Harry takes a deep breath and obeys, looking down at Louis. His lips are puffy and shiny, his chin wet with a mixture of saliva and precum that is messy and so hot. Need pools on Harry’s stomach even heavier. He is so close.

“Don’t stop watching me. I want you to see when I make you cum.” Louis orders. He doesn’t wait for Harry to give him an affirmative, just gets Harry’s dick back in his mouth, bobbing his head enthusiastically.

Harry watches, transfixed by the shadow of Louis’ slightly wet eyelashes on his cheeks and his lips stretched wide around his cock. A movement catches Harry’s eyes, and he realizes Louis’ right arm in working. When Louis releases a muffled moan around him, Harry realizes Louis is wanking. Wanking over giving Harry head.

That knowledge, with Louis increasing his suction while keeping eye contact with Harry, is what pushes him over the edge to come undone.

Harry can’t keep watching anymore. He closes his eyes and drops his head back as his orgasm takes over him. He twitches through the intensity of it as Louis keeps sucking him, swallowing everything down.

Harry is still trying to catch his breath when he realizes Louis moved away from him and he can clearly hear him wanking and panting. Harry looks down and his suspicions are confirmed. He can see that Louis got himself out of his trousers, dick hanging heavy between his legs. Louis pumps himself desperately until his hips twitch up and he comes with a groan on his fist.

Harry watches wide eyed, still a bit out of it, as Louis slows down his movements, gathering his own cum on his hand.

The only sounds in the bathroom is their heavy breathing. Louis rubs his face against Harry’s thighs, calming himself down with deep inhales of air. When he looks closer to normal, Louis awkwardly reaches over for the toilet paper and cleans himself up before throwing it away and putting his dick back inside his pants.

Louis stands up, and gives Harry a lazy smile. “You can bring your hands down, darling” he tells Harry softly as he pulls Harry’s pants up and tuck his cock in for him.

Harry blushes, having forgotten he was still holding his arms where Louis put them until he mentioned it. He lets them fall to rest on Louis' shoulder, muscles sore from keeping them up for so long. He slides down the door a bit to make himself smaller to fit against the other man better.

“You were so good for me, Harry, thank you,” Louis says, hands caressing Harry’s back in soothing up and down movements. “Pretty boy, with such a pretty dick for me.”

Harry hides his face harder against Louis’ neck, flustered at the praise that somehow sounds both tender and filthy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t watch,” Harry apologizes in a whisper.

Louis chuckles, hands still petting Harry, careful not to reach his tattooed ribcage. “That’s alright, love, I’ll make sure you do next time.”

Harry flusters at the implication that this will happen again. He hopes Louis isn’t saying that just for the sake of it. He doesn’t know if Louis has the habit of having sex with his customers, but Harry definitely doesn’t do things like this frequently.

What they did was unexpected and intense, but surprisingly nice. Harry feels warm and satisfied in a way that he doesn’t every time he has sex. He can’t believe being called a _good boy_ by a gorgeous man is what does it for him.

Louis kisses Harry’s head, then slowly untangles them and takes a step back. “I’ll go get things ready again so we can finish your tattoo, alright?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Careful with your arm,” Louis pointedly eyes Harry’s biceps on the side of the tattoo before turning towards the sink, washing his hands.

“Yes, sir,” Harry mock-salutes.

Louis slaps him playfully on the stomach, wet hand making a loud sound against the skin. “Cheeky,” he reprimands, but blows Harry a kiss before opening the door and slipping out towards the parlor.

Harry breathes out a laugh. He takes his time cleaning himself up and making himself presentable before stepping out.

Louis is already sitting on the stool, gloves on and a bottle of antiseptic liquid on his hand. He smiles when Harry approaches him, “Hop on, let’s finish this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> It is my first PWP and feedback is very welcomed ♥
> 
> There is a tumblr post for the fic in case anyone wants to reblog it.


End file.
